


A Familiar Warmth

by Johnlockedtbh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Head Injury, Hospitals, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedtbh/pseuds/Johnlockedtbh
Summary: Yuuri is about to compete at the GPF and has to deal with his anxiety. Viktor is understanding and comforts him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yuuri, hurry up it’s almost time! “

The younger skater took a deep breath, staring at the floor.

“Yeah, just give me a second. “

Only then did Viktor turn around to look at Yuuri. Hair slicked back, and in the beautiful Eros costume. _Did he polish his ring? God he is gorgeous._ Then they met eyes. _Are his eyes glassy?_ Then he noticed. He knew that face.

Yuuri saw Viktor’s expression change. _Oh god he is mad. I’m weak._ Then he couldn’t hold it back anymore. A single tear was running down his flushed cheek. He closes his eyes when he felt a familiar warmth surrounding him. Viktor had pulled Yuuri into a hug.

“V-Viktor? Aren’t you mad? I-m weak, I can’t-“

“Shhh- Yuuri, it’s fine. Why would I be mad? What makes you think that? Everything’s okay, you are not weak you will do great I’m sure.”

Yuuri pressed his chest closer to Viktor’s and Viktor was stroking Yuuri’s hair, comforting him. Then the smaller one loosened his grip on Viktor’s neck and back. Viktor looked at Yuuri. _His eyes are red but... he- he looks- confident?_

“I’ll become a super tasty Pork Cutlet Bowl, so please watch me!”

Viktors eyes widened. _That- he said that- back then at Hot Springs on Ice, when we hugged for the first time._

His original look of concern, which Yuuri had mistaken for anger, and disappointment, changed to a big grin.

“Of course, I love Pork Cutlet Bowls.”

Both men startet giggling and then Yuuri fell into Viktors arms again. Though this time the hug didn’t last as long. It was Yuuri’s turn at the short program of the Grand Prix Final and they had to get back to the rink.

“Thank you, Viktor. “

Then Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri laced their fingers together and they walked to the rink in silence, both smiling contently.


	2. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has an accident when he does his last jump.

Yuuri stepped onto the ice, letting go of Viktor’s hand.

“You can do this. Just skate like you do in practice. _Seduce me,_ Yuuri.”

Yuuri grabbed the older man’s hand on last time before letting go again and skating to the middle of the rink. His anxiety flared up one last time when he heard the audience cheer.

The music started. Yuuri flashed his shiny golden ring before starting his performance.

-

 

His performance was flawless so far. After every landed jump the skater could hear the crowd clapping and cheering. But the pressure was rising after every single one of them.

When the last jump came up Yuuri wasn’t as focused anymore. He used the tip of one of his skates to catapult himself into the triple jump. Then everything went black for Yuuri.

-

Viktor was watching the performance of his student closely. _This was perfect. I’m so proud of him_. He was already sure before the last jump came up that nothing could go wrong anymore, since Yuuri had mastered the last jump in practice over the months Vikor had been coaching him.

But then it happened.

Viktor saw Yuuri crash head first into the side of the rink.

Viktor couldn’t process what had happened. His mind went blanc for a second.

Without thinking about it Viktor jumped onto the ice running towards his student, _boyfriend_.

“Yuuri, YUURI please wake up. Plea-“

Viktor was shaking Yuuri by his shoulders before noticing he could do even more harm by doing that. He stopped but continued trying to get him to open his eyes.

“Out of the way! “

Viktor was pushed aside by a paramedic. _No Yuuri, I have to stay with him._ He watched the paramedics checking Yuuri’s vitals before putting a cervical collar around Yuuri’s neck. _What is Happening?_. They put Yuuri on a stretcher before wheeling him to the ambulance. Viktor followed them. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. _He’s not conscious. Why is he not conscious?_

When the paramedics were about to close the door of the ambulance Viktor convinced them to let him in.

“Please, he’s my boyfriend I-“

“Get in, quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I Kind of decided to write another two short chapters? Somehow?  
> Sorry I made it so angsty...


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculously, Yuuri only has minor injuries.

The ride to the Hospital seemed agonisingly long.

Viktor was holding Yuuri’s hand while the paramedics were fussing around him.

Then, five minutes before they reached the hospital, Yuuri slowly opened his eyes. Viktor tried to speak to him though it was no surprise that he wasn’t repliying. The paramedics were asking the injured man basic questions, all of which Yuuri couldn’t answer. The only thing he was able to mumble was: “Where am I?”

-

In the ER Viktor was told to stay in the waiting room. He couldn’t think and he couldn’t stand still. Time seemed to have stopped and it felt like years before he was told that he could see his boyfriend.

He used the time to call his family and friends. Phichit left the event after his performance to see Viktor at the hospital.

“Viktor! How is he. Oh my god please say he is okay!”

“I – I don’t know.”

Viktor burst into tears. Normally he would be embarrassed for crying in public, but he just didn’t care. Phichit pulled Viktor into a hug comforting Viktor as best as he was capable of.

“He’s going to be fine.”

Viktor continued crying into Phichit’s shoulder for a while before he heard someone call his student’s name. He pulled away immediately. It was a nurse. He ran towards him. “Mister Nikiforov?”

“Yes, that’s me, how is he? How is my boy-, how is Yuuri?”

“He is in room 132. Miraculously he stayed conscious during most of the examinations we performed. His neck is not injured. He has a bad concussion but he was able to remember you and his family. We are confident he will fully recover in the following days.”

Viktor was starting to tear up. _He’s going to be okay! I want to see him. I have to see him. He needs me._

“Can I see him?!”

“Yes, but he might be asleep and only for a few minutes.”

 

Viktor searched for Yuuri’s room. 129…130…131… 132! He opened the door as quietly as possible and peaked inside. To his surprise, Yuuri was awake. _Oh thank god._

Yuuri managed to smile when he saw the blurry, silver haired figure  walking towards him.

“Omg Yuuri. How are you feeling?”

He whispered but you could clearly make out the worry and concern in his voice.

“I’m fine, I guess”

Yuuri’s voice was hoarse and he sounded incredibly tired.

“Try to sleep Yuuri, I’m right here.”

Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Then Yuuri closed his eyes and drifted into deep sleep.

-

Yuuri had to stay in hospital for two nights for observation.He was devastated  because he didn’t get a chance to win the Grand Prix Final, but he knew that Viktor wouldn’t ever leave him. Their first love confession had happened in during the time Yuuri spent in the hospital.

"I love you, Yuuri" , had been the first thing he had heard after he had woken up again for the first time.

When he was discharged Viktor had to care for his boyfriend in the hotel to be sure he fully recovers from his concussion so they would finally be able to return home.

Although Yuuri didn't win gold, he was happy because he won Viktor's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out pretty well in the end? idk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> I know it is really short and probably really bad but it's my first fanfic and English is not my mother tongue...  
> So anyway I don't know if I will continue writing this. Maybe if you leave your opinion I will consider it.
> 
> (My Tumblr is johnlockedtbh.)


End file.
